The Stress of Being Harry Potter, Alpha
by dbzdragonlanceman
Summary: AU! This story will chronicle Harry's sixth and Seventh years at Hogwarts. Harry is fed up with people running his life, especially Dumbledore. Harry will dabble in the Dark Arts, but not go dark, and Dumbledore is meddlesome, but not evil.
1. I Don't Think So

A/N: This first chapter is basically a teaser introduction to the story. Expect the chapters to be shorter than my other fics, but I hope to maintain the one chapter a week posting schedule that way. Welcome to The Stress of Being Harry Potter. Reviews are welcome as always.

Chapter 1: I Don't Think So

Harry sat dismally in the back seat of the Dursley's car as the train station, and his link to his friends passed out of sight. With a deep sigh of resignation, he turned his face forward and accepted his fate. The ride passed in silence as the Dursleys wrestled with their normal inclination to berate the boy, and the fear of doing so, because of the threats just given to them by the Order.

It isn't difficult to follow the train of Harry's thoughts. They went in a loop from replaying Sirius's death in the Department of Mysteries to replaying Dumbledore telling him of the Prophecy. After watching these things in his mind over and over, Harry came to one clear and startling revelation, if he continued to rely on Dumbledore to guide him in this stupid war, then a lot more people were going to die. With his silly moral high ground, and inability to see when other people had needs that conflicted with his master plan, Dumbledore's guidance was a liability that Harry couldn't afford anymore if he was to succeed.

Upon arriving in Little Whinging, however, it seemed that Vernon was regaining some of his normal bluster, and began cursing the other drivers, as he made his way towards Number 4 Privet Drive.

As Vernon began to regain his bluster, some color returned to Petunia's cheeks, and Dudley became more and more alert, as if expecting something to occur.

Once they actually got to the house, Harry slowly got out of the car and retrieved his things from the trunk. So lost in his own thoughts about Sirius, Harry failed to notice the nearly identical smirks that Vernon and Dudley were wearing. Although, in the state of mind that Harry was in, it is highly doubtful that he would have even cared.

Although, as things have a way of catching up with us whether we notice them or not, the situation Harry found himself in upon entering the house was not one that he could have fathomed.

A cuff from a Dudley size fist in the shoulder brought Harry's attention back to the present, and he noticed the change in the house. The cupboard under the stairs had been cleaned out, and there were bars covering the entrance to it.

Once, they had Harry's attention, Vernon bellowed, "This is what you get for setting those freaky people on us, Potter. I had this work done, just in case we needed it, and you have already proven that you can't help being an abomination, so this is where you will be spending your summer. I won't have you upsetting the family with your freakish ways, so I've had it soundproofed as well. We'll see how well your freakishness works when you don't eat for the summer."

Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar, and began to drag him towards the cupboard. At first, completely shocked, Harry didn't even resist, but as realization sank in, the scrawny fifteen year old began to struggle, and then yelled in a voice filled with power and rage, "I don't think so!" Then, the rage exploded out of Harry in a vortex of power that sent Vernon Dursley flailing through the air to land in an unconscious heap at the end of the hall.

Harry spun in his rage to glare at Petunia and Dudley, to find Petunia cringing back in fear, while Dudley tried to hide his massive bulk behind her thin frame, all the while covering his backside with his hands.


	2. Split With Dumbledore

Chapter 2: Split with Dumbledore

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry speaking to Remus and Alastor about the train station incident , when one of the silvery instruments on his desk began to wail an alarm.

Remus and Alastor both whipped out their wands and pointed them toward the object, when Albus raised his hand, "Don't panic. However, we must move quickly. That alarm indicates that Harry has used magic at Privet Drive. The Ministry will arrive quickly, and we must avert a disaster."

The three of them ran from the room, but as they were doing so, Remus and Alastor exchanged a significant glance, and Remus muttered, "I knew sending him back there again was a bad idea."

Alastor nodded as the two men followed Dumbledore from the castle, "Aye, laddie. I know you did."

Within moments of Harry using magic at Privet Drive, Order wizards began popping up all over the place. One of the first to arrive was Tonks, and Arthur Weasley. Harry looked up at the two and said, "Given how quickly you got here, I'm going to assume that you were outside."

Arthur nodded sheepishly as more wizards popped into existence and converged on the house. Albus arrived, and stepped into the house to ascertain what had happened. It didn't take a genius to note Vernon's crumpled body, and the looks of abject terror that were on Petunia and Dudley's face. Albus sighed.

As he was doing so, Remus rushed over to Harry, and asked, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I'm fine, Remus. I just wasn't going to let them put me in a cage."

Remus looked startled for a moment until he looked up and followed Harry's pointing finger to the barred entrance to the cupboard. Remus's eyes narrowed in anger, and a low growl escaped his throat.

Albus chose then to speak, "Harry, I realize that you have a difficult time here, but was it so drastic that you had to use magic on a defenseless Muggle?"

An anger that Harry barely knew he was capable of blazed up within him, "Defenseless? Ha! I doubt that. That fat fool was going to throw me in a cage and starve me for the summer. How else was I supposed to deal with the situation?"

Albus sighed once again, "Privet Drive has always kept you safe, Harry. Now, we have little choice but to move you elsewhere, and use up valuable resources guarding you that could be used in the fight against Voldemort. Don't you think you're being a little selfish right now. You could have endured some hardship to stay safe."

Harry snorted, "Why don't you go to hell? I have had enough with people expecting me to shut up and take whatever garbage the wizarding world dishes out. Don't expect me to continue to do so."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, "Harry, do not forget that I am your Headmaster, and I expect to be treated with respect. Now, you will come with the Order, and we will relocate you to Headquarters."

Albus turned to walk back to the door as if everything was settled, but Harry stopped him cold in his tracks, "I don't thinks so, old man."

Albus visibly took a deep breath and then turned back to face Harry, "Excuse me?"

Harry replied, "Don't pretend that you didn't hear me. I have no intention of going anywhere with you and your precious Order. As it is currently summer, and you are in no way, shape, or form my guardian, then you have no authority to tell me what to do. I've come to realize that, and I have no intention of answering to your every whim as I have before."

These word were accompanied by the arrival of Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, and several Ministry Aurors. Cornelius clapped, "Well spoken, young Harry. Albus, I believe the young man is correct in his assumption that you have no right to tell him what to do." Cornelius turned to Harry, "Now, Harry, we received intelligence that you have yet again used magic here at Privet Drive. What have you to say for yourself?"

Harry pointed to crumpled heap that was his Uncle Vernon, and said, "That thing intended to put me in a cage for the summer. I didn't allow it to occur. Given the fact that he is four times my size, magic was the only way to defend myself."

Cornelius looked from Vernon to the barred cupboard with his mouth hanging open in astonishment, while Amelia's gaze grew quite hard as she rounded on Albus, "Dumbledore, I find it difficult to believe that you would allow something of this nature to occur with a figure as polarizing as young Mr. Potter. I know for a fact that you keep him under surveillance constantly since some of my Aurors moonlight in your organization. So, Albus, I am waiting for an answer as to how this situation could have possible arose?"

As Dumbledore opened his mouth to articulate a response, Harry interrupted him, "Ma'am, if I may, I believe that I can tell you why. I highly doubt the Headmaster would tell you the whole truth. Merlin knows that he's never told it to me."

As Dumbledore turned red in the face at the insult, Cornelius chuckled appreciatively, "Well spoken again, Harry. Albus does have a tendency to layer the truth."

Moody stepped forward, "Well, spit it out, then. I'm interested to see how close to the truth your assumption is."

Harry settled back against the wall, and took a deep breath. He turned and exchanged a glance with Remus Lupin, who gave him a nod of encouragement before turning a baleful gaze back at Dumbledore. Harry closed his eyes as he composed his thoughts, "For this to make sense, we have to go back to the moment after my parents were killed. The Headmaster took it upon himself to place me here with my mother's sister. He has claimed to have done so for my protection, but what kind of protection. He knew that they would hate me for what I was, and that I would grow up starved for love and affection. Is that protection?"

Amelia shook here head, "No, Harry, it isn't."

Harry persisted, "Were there not other ways to protect me than sending me here?"

Amelia nodded, "Of course."

"Then, why were none of the other methods employed?"

Cornelius replied, "Dumbledore said that you were safe, and at the time nobody thought to question his decision on the matter."

Harry nodded, "I understand that perfectly. Now, however, you see how horrible a childhood I truly had. A childhood that Dumbledore foresaw. So, ask yourselves, why on Earth would he intentionally subject me to this."

Amelia glanced at Dumbledore. He didn't bristle under her glance, but stood rigid with fury. Then, she shrugged, "I have no idea, Harry."

Harry smiled, "I've had many long years to wonder myself, ma'am, but something he told me a few days ago made everything crystal clear to me. There was a prophecy before my birth that said I would be the one to kill Voldemort. The headmaster at that time didn't believe that I had truly finished Voldemort as a baby, so he needed his weapon preserved, but he also needed that weapon to rely on him so he could control it. What better way to control a child, than to control how they are brought up. He knew the conditions here would make me cling to anyone who showed the slightest affection for me. The headmaster always took a special interest in me, and it made me look to him for direction. This was how he wanted it, but now he made a critical mistake. He allowed my godfather to be killed in front of me, because he kept information from me." At this point Harry turned on Dumbledore, "And now, old man, you are nothing to me. I will never look to you for guidance again. So I suggest you go to hell."

Moody cackled, "Excellent, boy."

Amelia turned to Dumbledore with a look of dawning horror and comprehension on her face, "Is this true, Albus?"

Dumbledore stonily shrugged, "Not precisely, but Mr. Potter has the gist of my motivations. The underlying reasons for them escape him, but on that subject, I will say no more."

Cornelius Fudge stepped forward, "Its obvious that Mr. Potter can no longer remain in this household. As such, I am declaring him a ward of the government, and we will choose his placement with a wizarding family that will care for him until he reaches his majority."

Madam Bones cleared her throat, "I would like to petition for that role, Minister Fudge."

Cornelius nodded, "Is that acceptable to you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, "I would be honored to stay at Madam Bones home." He bowed deeply to her, "I am in your debt, ma'am."

Amelia shook her head, "No, young man, the wizarding world is in yours. This is but the first step to repayment."

Dumbledore nodded to Amelia and Fudge before turning and striding from the room. The Order followed him with two exceptions. Moody paused long enough to pat Harry on the shoulder, "Good show, lad, good show."

The other to pause was Arthur Weasley, "Harry, I don't know what to say."

Harry shook his head, "There's nothing you can say, Mr. Weasley. You didn't have the power to prevent any of this. Its not your fault."

Arthur nodded, "I just want you to know that the Burrow is always open for you to visit, Harry."

Harry smiled, "I know, Mr. Weasley. If its alright with my new guardian, I will visit as soon as I'm settled."

Amelia smiled, "I'm certain we can work something out. I've always thought highly of Arthur and his family."

The famous Weasley blush crept up on Arthur's face, "Thank you, Amelia. I will see you at the Ministry later. I have to go explain to Molly what happened first."

Harry shuddered, "I don't envy you there. Mrs. Weasley is probably frantic by now."

Arthur chuckled, "You have no idea, son. No idea at all."

Arthur left the house and Apparated home, and then Harry turned to Madam Bones, "Well, ma'am, I'm ready to leave here if you are."

Amelia nodded, "Yes, Harry, let's take you home."

A/N: This gets a little farther in. This story is going to cover Harry's sixth and seventh year. I'm a few chapters ahead, so hopefully, I can keep up my once a week posting schedule. Hope you enjoyed this, and I look forward to reviews.


	3. Living With the Bones's

Chapter 3:

Living with the Bones's

Arthur Apparated to just outside the Burrow, and took a moment to look over his home in satisfaction. To most, the Burrow would appear to be a rundown place. With its ungainly appearance, it was a wonder that the place hadn't fallen over, but that was the beauty of magic. No muggle would ever be able to imagine such a house, and most wizards would scoff at it, but to the Weasleys it was home.

It was with these thoughts that Arthur made his way inside to find Molly baking in an attempt to keep her mind off what was happening. Upon seeing Arthur, she rushed to him, "What happened? Is Harry alright?"

Arthur raised a placating hand, "Don't worry, Molly. Harry is just fine."

"What caused him to use magic?" she asked.

Arthur sighed, "The muggles intended to lock him up in a cage. Harry objected rather strenuously, and sent his uncle flying across the house."

Molly gasped in horror, "Do you suppose that what the boys told us after Harry's first year was true then?"

Arthur looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Molly began to pace, "Oh, that's right, you were out on raids and weren't here when they first arrived. Ron told me that the muggles had put bars on his windows, and that they were starving him. I didn't really believe it at the time, because I thought Ron, Fred, and George were just trying to stay out of trouble."

Arthur nodded glumly, "After what I saw and heard today, nothing would surprise me. So, I have little doubt that it was true."

Molly stamped her foot, "We simply cannot allow Harry to stay in that home. I don't care what Albus says about it being necessary. We'll just bring him here."

Arthur shook his head, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Molly. Harry gave Dumbledore a verbal beating today that he won't be forgetting for a long time. He was made a ward of the state, and before I could say anything in my shock at the situation, Amelia Bones petitioned Fudge to become his guardian. With Harry's blessing Fudge granted the request."

Molly stopped and sagged into a chair, "But I thought the little dear would have wanted to come here."

Arthur shook his head, "I doubt he would have accepted even if I had offered. He knows that we are close to Dumbledore, and he wants as little to do with him at the moment as possible. He was quite vindictive in the way he dealt with Albus. Although, I can't quite blame him."

Molly sighed, "So, what are we going to tell the children?"

"The truth."

Albus Dumbledore arrived back at Order headquarters in a mild fume with Moody, Tonks, and Lupin hot on his heels. Remus was the first to speak, "I can't say that I'm surprised, but exactly how did you allow things to go that far? Were you naïve enough to think that a teenager would just accept everything you told them forever?"

Moody chuckled, "Of course he was. Everyone in the Order has been lapping up the things that he tells them for years without questioning him. I'm the only one who sees Albus for his machinations rather than the twinkle in his eye."

Tonks asked, "What are you talking about, Mad-Eye?"

Moody gave Dumbledore a calculating look before replying, "Dumbledore engineered Harry's childhood, so that he would be raised in a way that would have him subservient. He knew Harry was going to be the one to defeat Voldemort, and he knew that for Harry to do so that he would need to be willing to allow Dumbledore to guide him. So, to save the world he insured that Harry would have an awful childhood."

Remus growled, "Did you know about this the whole time, Alastor?"

Moody shook his head, "No, I didn't figure out most of it until I found out what the Prophecy said last year. That's when all the things that Albus has done over the years clicked into place."

Remus rounded on the headmaster, "How could you? That was Lily and James' son and you practically sent him to the slaughter. Was their sacrifice for the world not enough for you?"

Albus sighed, "It was plenty for me, Remus, but it wasn't enough to save the world. Harry had to be groomed to destroy Voldemort, or we would all be lost."

Remus shook his head in disgust, "You have practically destroyed the boy, by robbing him of his childhood, and now you expect him to want to save the world. It wouldn't surprise me if he told us to go to hell. What I want to know before I leave is, who made you God to decide these things? You've manipulated all our lives in your grand chess game against Voldemort for far too long, and I refuse to be a pawn any longer. I'm leaving the Order of the Phoenix. I just can't trust your judgment anymore."

With one last wistful look around the dismal house that had been Sirius' home, Remus departed to follow a new path in life. Moody snorted, "Well, Albus, it seems that you have truly screwed the pooch this time. I'll be following Remus. I'm certain that he and Harry will be needing my help." With that statement, Moody followed Lupin from the house.

Albus looked up, "Well, Miss Tonks, will you be leaving me as well?"

Tonks looked towards the door, and then back to the headmaster and then shook her head, "I don't know what to do. I can't follow Harry, he's too young, but I don't know if I can trust you after all that I have discovered. You could just be using any of us for some purpose."

Albus stood, "Of course I'm using you. Its all for the greater good, though. I know Tom's mind better than anyone. He was one of my student's after all. I saw his descent into what he became, and I am ready to combat him. That's why I needed Harry to follow my guidance, to keep him on the right path. We couldn't take the chance that he would follow in Voldemort's footsteps, for then the world would be lost. Now that Harry is no longer listening to me, it may have all been for nothing."

Tonks shook with unshed tears for a moment and then nodded, "I'll stay in the Order."

Just shortly thereafter, Harry and Amelia arrived at Bones Manor. Harry paused a moment to look up at the enormous home in awe. It was four stories high with surrounding gardens and an enclosing wall made of marble. The gates that opened onto the grounds appeared to be solid gold.

Amelia smiled down at him, "How do you like it, Harry?"

"It's breathtaking."

"We've always prided ourselves on the beauty of our gardens. I'm sure you will spend some time exploring them with Susan while you are here."

Harry snapped out of his daze for a moment, "Oh, that's right. I had almost forgotten that Susan lived with you. She was wonderful in the D.A. last year."

Amelia quirked an eyebrow, "The D.A.? Am I to understand that my niece was part of an illegal school organization?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Its quite alright, Harry. I have already had a discussion with Susan over the matter. I found her resistance to authority when it was wrong quite refreshing. That's one thing that we are sorely lacking as a culture. Most people don't bother speaking out against the government when its doing something they don't like unless it inconveniences them."

Harry nodded sadly, "I've noticed, ma'am. The wizarding world is as fickle as you get. I go from being savior to crackpot at the whim of a newspaper that prints things Rita Skeeter writes."

"It doesn't take a great deal of imagination to see why you don't like her. Some of the things she has printed about you have been truly awful. Well, enough of that talk, let's get you inside."

Amelia showed Harry to his room, and left him to settle in. After a few minutes of unpacking his trunk, Susan Bones appeared in the doorway. She smiled down at Harry, and looked around at his arrangement of the room. Harry had unpacked all of his school books onto the desk against the far wall. His clothing remained pooled into the bottom of his trunk, while his Firebolt was settled on the broomstick rack that was installed above the bed. It was when Harry stepped back to admire his handiwork that he noticed Susan standing in the door. He grinned over at her, and said, "Well, I guess the two of us get to spend the summer together."

Susan laughed, "I guess we do. So, what did you have in mind to do this summer?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. I've never gotten to spend an entire summer with a pretty girl."

Susan playfully slapped his arm, "Oh, you're so silly. Come on, I'll give you a tour of the manor before dinner."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "I'd like that."

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon going through the myriad of rooms in the place, from the library to the dueling chamber to Susan's bedroom. After dinner that evening, Harry headed toward his room, but was stopped by Susan, who gave him a light peck on the cheek and wished him good night.

Harry touched his cheek in awe, and smiled, "Good night, Susan."

Later that evening, Harry was asleep in bed when the first of his dreams occurred. He found himself in Riddle Manor once again. Voldemort was walking down a corridor with Wormtail sniveling along behind him. "Yes, Wormtail, Potter has left the Muggles, and the protection is broken. We must begin making plans to capture him."

Then, Voldemort paused and touched his skull, "He is here. My, Potter, don't you get tired of spying on me this way. I shall have to reward you for your insolence."

Next, a burning sense of malevolent hatred coursed through the link to Harry, and his scar erupted in pain. Harry awoke screaming in agony as his scar continued to burn. As the pain slowly subsided he became aware that other people had entered the room. Amelia, Susan, and one of the house elves were attempting to calm him.

Harry finally slumped against the bed taking deep breaths. His body was covered in sweat and his eyes were bloodshot. Amelia asked him, "Harry, what happened?"

Harry swallowed nervously, "Voldemort knows that I've left Privet Drive. He thinks that now is the time to attempt to take me. I don't want to put your family in danger, ma'am. Perhaps I should leave."

Amelia shook her head, "Nonsense. I knew what taking you in meant. There is an Anti-Apparation ward on this home second only to the Ministry and Hogwarts. We have a constant Auror patrol, and several other passive defenses. I'm confident that You-Know-Who will not attempt to take you from here."

Harry smiled weakly, "Thank you, ma'am. However, I do have one request."

"What is it, Harry?"

"Can you have someone teach me Occlumency? I think it might help to be able to block my mind off from Voldemort's intrusions."

Amelia nodded, "I'll make inquiries as to which Aurors are skilled enough to give instruction. We should have you a tutor within the week. Now, I believe that Susan wants to fuss over you. I suggest you get back to bed." Amelia winked at her niece as she left the two teenagers in the room alone.

Susan rushed over to Harry, and began to mop at his brow with a slightly damp towel. The two talked until Harry could keep his eyes open no longer and he drifted off to sleep. Susan leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well, my brave Harry.

A/N: Well, its that time again. I hope all of you enjoy the new chapter. This chapter and the next one are more fillers to set the stage for the circumstances of Harry's life as they exist now. Then, after that we get into a little action, and then its back to Hogwarts. Hopefully, this story will manage to be a little different. I have used plot devices this time around that have been used quite frequently, but I hope that I have managed to approach them in a different way. Anyway, enough babbling from me, Happy reading.


	4. Visiting the Weasley's

Chapter 4:

Visiting the Weasleys

"Wormtail, Potter has left the safety of his relatives. My sources inside the Ministry indicate that he is now staying with the Bones's. I want you to devote several of our agents to discovering how to get to him while he is there. It is the perfect time to strike. That doddering old fool at Hogwarts won't have time to interfere if we hit the boy during the summer."

Wormtail bowed, "I'm honored to serve, Master." Then, he scurried out of the room as quickly as possible.

Voldemort sat down in his chair and then mused aloud, "So, Potter, I see you've decided to join my little conversation. I shall have to reward you suitably." Voldemort touched his wand to his forehead, and spoke a short incantation.

Across the country in Bones Manor, Harry awoke with a small yelp of pain as he slapped his hand to his forehead in response to the searing pain in his scar. A moment later Susan rushed into the room from across the hall. She immediately dipped a towel into the wash basin beside his bed and pressed the cool cloth to his forehead. Harry sighed as the water soothed his scar.

Madam Bones came in a few minutes later to find her niece sitting on Harry's bed in a very skimpy nightgown. Needless to say she was less than pleased with the situation, but upon noticing the obvious pain that Harry was in dismissed the idea of reprimanding Susan over the impropriety. "What happened, Harry?" she asked gently.

Harry cleared his throat, "I fell into another vision. I assume this one was actually happening, since Voldemort realized that I was listening in. That's when he sent the pain up the link to my scar."

"Does it hurt all the time?" asked Susan.

Harry shook his head, "I usually get fleeting pains when he experiences really strong emotion, and then when he consciously tries to cause me pain, it hurts really bad, but I don't think he can keep that up for long. Then, if he's close by the pain increases as he gets closer. The night he touched me it was almost unbearable. I felt like my entire head was going to split in two."  
Amelia and Susan shuddered at the thought of the Dark Lord touching them, and then Amelia asked, "So, what was the conversation you were listening to about?"

Harry replied, "Voldemort knows that I have left the blood protections of Privet Drive, and was instructing Wormtail to send agents in to find out how to get to me while I'm out of Dumbledore's sight."

Amelia nodded, "I expected something of the sort. We'll have to increase the security around here."

"You won't hear me complain about that. I would hate for anything to happen to you or Susan because of me. I've been thinking though, and if its possible I would like you to find me somebody to tutor me in Occlumency, ma'am. Snape was supposed to teach me Occlumency last year, but that didn't work too well since he just used my mind for a punching bag. He didn't really try to teach me anything. He was only doing it because Dumbledore ordered him to."

"That's an understandable request. Given your circumstances I think we can arrange for a little dueling practice as well."

Harry smiled, "I would enjoy that."

Then, Harry yawned. Amelia chuckled, "Well, come along, Susan. Harry needs his rest, as do you. I trust I won't find you in his room again this evening only half clothed."

At this pronouncement, Harry and Susan blushed, and Susan protested, "Auntie, it wasn't anything like that. I just heard Harry cry out in pain, and rushed across the hall. I didn't even notice that I forgot to put on my dressing gown."

Amelia snorted as the two women left the room, "Susan, dear, I wasn't born yesterday. I know a ploy to get a young man's attention when I see one."

The next day, a house elf came into Harry's room, and said, "Master Potter, sir. Twinky is being sent to tell you Mistress Bones wishes to see you in her office."

Harry nodded, "Tell her that I will be there in a few minutes. Thank you, Twinky."

The house elf curtseyed, and smiled, "Twinky is telling Mistress Bones that Master Potter is on his way." Then, she popped from the room.

Harry grinned to himself and said aloud, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to having elves."

A few minutes later, Harry knocked on the door to Madam Bones' office. A voice from inside called out, "Come in, Harry."

Harry walked into the room, and smiled, "You wanted to see me?"

Madam Bones nodded, "Yes, I did. I've arranged for you to go and visit with the Weasleys tomorrow if you would like."

Harry nodded eagerly, "Very much. I'd like to spend some time with Ron and his family."

"Good, then I have an Auror ready to begin training you in Occlumency and dueling."

Harry's expression changed instantly, while his body stiffened, "Which one is it?"

Madam Bones noted the sudden difference in Harry's postured and facial expression and asked cautiously, "Why does that matter?"

Harry replied, "Because I don't want to give any more members of Dumbledore's bird club access to my mind."

Madam Bones eyes narrowed, "Which of my Aurors are in the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Moody, Tonks, Hestia Jones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt that I know of. There could be more, but those are the only ones that I've seen."

Amelia rubbed her temples, "I knew about Tonks and Alastor, but I had no idea about Hestia and Kingsley. Those two will bear watching."

"No kidding, I don't trust anybody that follows Dumbledore that blindly."

"Do you really not trust Dumbledore?"

Harry shook his head, "About as far as I can throw Hagrid. He only reveals things that he believes people should know, and he uses their lack of information to get them to dance to the tune that he has orchestrated. He's played this game for far too long, and people have continued to let him get away with it. Now, he's become so accustomed to everyone doing exactly what he expects them to do, that he doesn't know how to react when something unexpected occurs, and that is going to get a lot of people killed, with me being at the top of the list."

"I can see how that would damage any chance of you placing your trust in him."

"The thing that really threw me over the edge with the old man was Sirius's death. If he had just told me what was going on last year, or not trusted Snape to do his job, then I might not be so fed up with him."

"Sirius? Do you mean Sirius Black?" asked Madam Bones incredulously.

Harry nodded, "Of course. He was my godfather. I thought you knew."

"I knew he was your godfather. I had no idea that you knew, or that he was dead. I guess we can call off the man-hunt for him now. What I don't understand is why you would be upset about his death, he did betray your parents."

Harry looked confused, "Did you not read the article in the Quibbler last year? I thought that explained everything."

Madam Bones shrugged, "I skimmed it last year. Most people don't take anything the Quibbler says seriously. I just thought it was something that they had made up."

Harry shook his head, "I gave that interview and they published the complete truth."

"So, that would mean that Sirius was innocent, and that Peter Pettigrew is alive?"

"Of course. I told you that Voldemort was giving him instructions last night."

Amelia replied, "You told me that he was giving instructions to someone called Wormtail."

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew's Marauder name. It comes from his Animagus form," explained Harry.

"Marauder name?" echoed Madam Bones. "Peter Pettigrew wasn't an Animagus. It would have been on record."

Harry sighed, "This is going to be a long story. Madam Bones, are you naïve enough to believe that everyone who masters Animagus skills actually registers their forms?"

Amelia spluttered indignantly, "It's the law."

Harry chuckled, "We're dealing with an organization that runs around torturing people with a curse that can earn you a lifetime in Azkaban for its use, and you think everyone follows the law. I can say with absolute certainty that I know of at least five unregistered Animagi this century."

"Who?" she asked.

"Peter Pettigrew is a rat. Sirius Black was a big black dog. Voldemort can transform into a snake. Rita Skeeter has a beetle form, and my father was a stag. I'm certain you won't find any of that in your records."

Amelia blinked in surprise, "Your father, Sirius, and Peter were unregistered Animagi? Why?"

Harry continued from there to tell Amelia the stories of the Marauders exploits at Hogwarts. She laughed at times, and frowned at others, but listened attentively through the whole story. Once, Harry was through, she leaned back in her chair, "Well, Harry, you've given me quite the tale to digest. Why don't we continue this conversation after you return from the Weasleys tomorrow. Until then, enjoy exploring the Manor with Susan. I have work to attend to at the Ministry."

Harry nodded and got up from the plush, padded chair that he had been reclining in, "Of course, ma'am. If you ever want to hear it, I can tell you about the things that I have gotten up to at Hogwarts. Someone should know, so that maybe we can make that school safe for its students." With that ominous statement, Harry walked from the room, and left the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement to ponder the dilemmas that she now had before her.

The next morning, Harry awoke early to get ready for his trip to the Weasley house. He went downstairs and ate breakfast with Susan, and then waited to see how he would be arriving at the Burrow. A few minutes later, Dawlish walked into the room. He pulled out a small disk, and said, "Harry, Madam Bones has instructed me to take you to the Weasley residence with this portkey. I've also been ordered to begin your training in Occlumency and dueling tomorrow. So, let's go."

Harry took two steps backward as Dawlish stepped towards him. "How exactly do I know if you are who you say you are?"

Dawlish raised an eyebrow, "Interesting response, Mr. Potter. I'm impressed. What would you like me to do to prove that I'm here to help?"

"Give me your wand," said Harry.

Dawlish shook his head, "I'm afraid that I can't do that, Mr. Potter. It is against regulations for an Auror to yield his wand to a civilian."

"Then, I believe that we are at an impasse. Fortunately, for you, I've looked up a way to test a Portkey's destination. The only problem is the underage magic issue."

Dawlish replied, "That's not a problem. Minors can perform magic under the supervision of a licensed Auror, even in the summer time."

Harry turned to Susan, "Is that true, Susan?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Harry. Auntie has me practice during the summer with her. It's legal in that case."

Harry whipped his wand out and rattled off an incantation. The Portkey glowed silver, and a picture of the Burrow appeared in a shadowy globe above the portkey. Harry nodded in satisfaction as he put his wand away, "Okay, let's go."

Dawlish grinned, "That was some impressive speed. I think I'm going to enjoy working with you on dueling skills."

Susan laughed, "I don't know about that, Dawlish. Harry's good. You might have your hands full."

"We'll see about that tomorrow, Susan. Come along, Mr. Potter. Let's get you to the Weasleys. I'll leave you with a return Portkey, that you can activate with the password Bones Manor."

"Excellent. I'll be ready for lessons tomorrow."

Then, the two activated the portkey and arrived at the Burrow. Harry looked around and took in the scene. The Burrow was sitting just the same as always. Ron was in the garden throwing gnomes over the fence into the field beyond the house. Ginny was sitting in a swing underneath the tree in the front yard. Arthur was obviously tinkering in the shed judging from the sounds emitting from within. From his vantage point, Harry could see through the kitchen window to view Mrs. Weasley puttering around inside.

Dawlish nodded to Harry, "Well, you've arrived." He paused and handed Harry another disk. "This is your return portkey. You know how to activate it. I'll take my leave of you here."

Harry flicked a half salute, "Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow."

With a pop, Dawlish Apparated away. Then, Harry began walking down the hill toward the Burrow. As he got closer, Ginny noticed him, and yelled out, "Harry's here."

Ron looked up at Ginny's shout, and then began running towards Harry. Ginny was sprinting up the hill as well. Harry smiled at his friends as they came towards him, "Hi, guys. How are you?"

Ginny grabbed him in a hug, and Harry wrapped his arms around her. Ron slapped him on the back, and asked, "So, what's up, mate? We heard that you left the Dursleys."

"You could say that. I'm living with Amelia and Susan Bones."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow up at Harry from where she was still standing in his arms, "Susan Bones, huh? Should I be jealous?"

Harry turned to look down at her, and shrugged, "Maybe. I think both of you are extremely beautiful."

Ginny blushed prettily, "Thank you."

Ron goggled at Harry, "When did you get so outspoken with girls?"

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders, and started walking toward the Burrow, "I decided that I wasn't going to let being afraid or nervous keep me from speaking my mind anymore. I think its what Sirius and my Dad would have wanted. So, I'm going to become a better man. It's the least I can do for them."

Ginny smiled, "Well, I'm not going to complain."

At that moment, Molly Weasley came storming out of the Burrow, and yelled, "Harry James Potter, get over here this instant."

Harry looked mildly startled at her tone and complied, "What can I do for you, Mrs. Weasley?"

She began her rant, "Do you have any idea what you did? You can't talk to Albus Dumbledore that way, you could seriously jeopardize the entire fight…"

She trailed off as Harry held up his hand with a hard look on his face, "Mrs. Weasley, I will keep my own counsel as to how I deal with that meddlesome old man. If that isn't to your liking, then I will leave your home. Good day."

Harry pulled out his Portkey over the protests of Ron and Ginny, until Arthur's voice cut through the confusion, "Harry, don't. Please stay and visit with Ron and Ginny. They've missed you. I will deal with Molly."

The three teenagers looked at each other in amazement as they saw something in Arthur's face that they never expected, anger. Molly quailed before his steady gaze, as he motioned for her to precede him into the house. As he passed the trio, he smiled down at Harry and patted him on the back, "Go have some fun. There may be precious little time to have it in the immediate future."

Harry nodded gravely, "I understand, Mr. Weasley."

Then, the two adults walked into the house.

"Molly, I can't believe that you even tried that. I have never been so disgusted with you in my life."

Molly stepped back in surprise at the words issuing from her husband's mouth, "What could I have done to make you this angry, Arthur?'

"You can not treat Harry the way you do your own children, Molly. He didn't grow up in a loving environment the way they did. Yelling at him the way you do the children will only accomplish one of two things. It will either damage his self-esteem farther, or he will come to distrust you and I the way he now distrusts Dumbledore. The two of us and Remus are the only adults, Harry would even dream of confiding in at this moment, and I will be damned if I let you ruin that because of your temper. You will control yourself in Harry's presence, or I will ensure that you stay away from him. Do I make myself clear, Molly?"

Molly looked down at her feet in shame as she thought about the damage she could have done to the boy, "I'm sorry, Arthur. I just felt that he needed reprimanding for the way he spoke to Albus.."

Arthur cut her off, "That's between Harry and the Headmaster, and is none of our business. To voice my own opinion, though, I think Harry was perfectly justified in telling Albus off. Harry has lived a difficult life, and Albus hasn't done very much to make it easier on him."

The twins showed up shortly after Molly and Arthur entered the house. The two of them were up to their usual antics as they Apparated in. Fred began, "So, Harry, we were.."

George picked up, "wondering just how long it was going to take you to come.."

"Check out the shop," finished Fred.

Harry laughed, "I don't know. I'm sure I will get to Diagon Alley at some point this summer, but I have a bunch of things to do this summer. I'm not even sure how much time I'm going to get to spend with anybody."

Ron asked, "What's so important?"

Harry shook his head, "I wish I could tell you, Ron. Trust me on this, though. You don't want to know."

The twins perked up and chimed in, "Is it dangerous?"

Harry replied seriously, "Deadly."

Ginny asked hesitantly, "For whom?"

"Me. Unfortunately."

"You'll be careful won't you?"

Harry smiled and winked, "I'll have a security detail, so don't worry. I'm sure Dumbledork will have the Order watching me as well."

The twins gaped at Harry's insult of the Headmaster, but Ron chuckled at them, "Hey, if you think that's bad, you should have seen the row he set off with Mum and Dad. Mum tried to yell at him for the way he spoke to Professor Dumbledore, and Dad went off on her."

"Are you serious?" asked Fred

"Dad never gets mad!" exclaimed George.

Ginny shuddered, "He did this time. I don't think I've ever seen him like that. He and Mum went inside, and we could hear Dad yelling. We couldn't tell what he was saying, but it didn't sound like a pleasant tone."

Harry broke in, "Well, that's enough talk. I came to have some fun, and that's what your Dad told us to do. So, let's play some Quidditch."

The five of them set off for the orchard, and proceeded to have a great deal of fun. Little did they know, that this was the last day of relaxation they would have for the rest of the summer, as Voldemort was bringing the war to the wizarding world in force.

A/N: One more chapter of buildup after this one, and then we start getting into a little bit of the action. For those of you questioning the pairing, Harry is going to be dating Susan and Ginny in this one. Happy reading!


	5. Occlumency

Chapter 5: Occlumency

Harry awoke early the next morning screaming in agony, as his scar burned with an intensity that he had rarely experienced. Susan rushed in and attempted to soothe him by placing a cool cloth on his forehead, but it did little good for him. So, Susan sat and watched him suffer with a helpless look on her face. The house elves that came into the room could do nothing to ease his suffering, so they as well were forced to sit and watch. Then, as suddenly as the attack began, it was over. Harry slumped back against the bed in relief, and was asleep within moments.

Susan continued to watch over him until her Aunt came into the room several hours later. "Was it his scar?" she asked.

Susan nodded solemnly, "I couldn't do anything for him. Nothing helped. How does he stand it? He was in so much pain, yet he never complains about what life has handed him. If I were him, I would have left the wizarding world behind long ago."

Amelia nodded, "I know, dear, I know. Harry is stronger than that, though. I thank Merlin every day that he is the way he is."

Susan asked, "Do you know what caused it?"

Amelia nodded, "You-Know-Who liberated Azkaban last night. The Dementors went completely over to his side, and a lot of Aurors were killed or kissed last night. The battle went on for hours."

Harry mumbled, "So, I take it that all the Death Eaters we captured in the Department of Mysteries are free?"

"Yes, Harry, they are."

"Then, I need to begin training as soon as possible. Voldemort has brought this war to us, and now I have to take it back to him. I have been a pawn on the sidelines for too long. I'm going to destroy that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do."

"Dawlish will be here in a couple of hours to start your training. He's the best in the Auror ranks right now. So, he will do well for you."

"I'm going to try to get a little more sleep if you don't mind. I doubt I will be a great pupil if I'm exhausted."

Susan giggled, "From what I hear, you're not that great of a pupil anyway. You're always too busy charging off to save the day to pay attention in class."

Harry snorted, "I pay plenty of attention in the classes that help me do what I have to do. Sleeping in Professor Binns class doesn't count."

Amelia placed a hand on Susan's shoulder, "Well, that's enough. Harry needs his rest. I assure you that Dawlish will not go easy on you."

Susan leaned over and pecked Harry on the forehead, and then left the room with her Aunt. Harry sighed in contentment, and the nestled back down in his covers to rest for the evening.

A few hours later, Harry was awake, and doing a few light stretching exercises while he awaited Dawlish. Harry was bent down touching his toes, when he was hit with a Stunning Spell in the back. A moment later, Harry awoke with Dawlish standing over him clucking his tongue, "That was terrible, Potter. I expected better from you. I was told that you had spent some time around Mad-Eye. I would have thought that him screaming Constant Vigilance would have caught more of your attention."

Harry shrugged apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I wasn't exactly expecting to be attacked without warning right here in Bones' Manor, and I let my guard down. I promise it won't happen again."

Dawlish nodded, "Good. Now, let's get started. Attack."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Attack? I thought you were training me in Occlumency."

"Later. Occlumency training is useless unless you can sustain your mental shields while you are physically tired. So, its best to be worn out when you go through the training. You'll build stronger shields that way."

Harry smiled, "Okay, then. What about the restriction for Underage Sorcery?"

"That doesn't apply when you're training with a licensed Auror, which I happen to be. Now, are you going to attack or are you going to gab all day?"

Harry went for his wand, and found himself laying on the ground gasping for breath as pain pulsed through his stomach and chest.

Dawlish smirked, "That was terrible, Potter. You didn't even get your wand out. We're going to have to do some serious work on your conditioning. First off, I want you up at five a.m. You are to eat breakfast, and then run two miles. Then, you will go through a full callisthenic workout which I will show you before I leave. All of that should be done by the time I arrive at nine. Then, you and I will duel for at least an hour, and then we will work on Occlumency for an additional hour. After that you will rest and study both defensive and offensive dueling magic for four hours, and then you will run an additional three miles before dinner. The rest of the evening will be for you to with as you please."

Harry nodded as he staggered back to his feet, "Whatever you feel is necessary, sir. I'm ready to work as hard as necessary."

"Good. Now, I'll show you those exercises."

The two of them spent the next thirty minutes going through the exercises until Harry could perform them all accurately. Then, Dawlish took his leave of Harry, and Amelia came into the room.

"Harry, you have a couple of visitors."

"Who are they?"

"It's Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody."

"Okay, I'll talk to them. Thank you, ma'am."

"Harry, you must call me Amelia if you are going to live here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Amelia sighed as she left the room and motioned for the two wizards to enter the training area. Remus was the first to speak, "Hey, cub, how have you been?"

Harry replied guardedly, "I've been fine. How are you, Professor Lupin?"

"Harry, call me Remus, I haven't been your professor for over two years."

Harry nodded curly, but didn't reply. Mad-Eye chuckled, "You're growing up, boy. I can see that whole blind trust thing that you have had going against you for years has dried up."

"Yes, Moody, it has. So, now, why are the two of you here?"

Remus replied, "We've left the Order of the Phoenix, and we want you to know that when the time comes, and you need us, the two of us are here for you."

Harry smiled slightly, "You'll excuse me if I'm a little bit skeptical of that. Both of you have been loyal to the old man for too long. So, I'm not going to be trusting either of you just yet."

"Good, boy. You're learning. However, in time, you'll see that we're on the right side, here." Moody slapped Harry on the back, and then clomped out of the room.

Remus stayed to visit with Harry for a little while, and then he left for the day.

The next morning, Harry struggled through the routine that Dawlish set for him, and then was trounced and beaten in the dueling. Then, he spent time learning how to focus his mind and build the mental shields that were so crucial to an Occlumens. At one point Dawlish stopped the training to ask a question.

"According to the information that I have, you have already undergone some training in Occlumency. How is it that you haven't even begun to build your mental shields?"

"I was never taught how. All Snape did was tell me to clear my mind, and then hurled the Legilimency curse at me."

"You're kidding. You can't teach Occlumency that way. It would be counter-productive. All that would accomplish is to weaken your mind to outside attack."

"Somebody should have told the old man that before he set Snape as my tutor."

"Snape was your tutor?" asked Dawlish incredulously. "I know he's a powerful Occlumens, but he hates you. Everyone knows that. What could Dumbledore have possibly been thinking?"

"He was thinking that for some crazy reason, he trusts Snape, and the damn fool always wants to think the best of people. I just hope I'm standing there when that sentiment gets him killed."

Dawlish blanched as he heard that statement from Harry. "Well, let's get back to work. That's enough of a break."

Harry continued to improve over the next several weeks, as his body began to show the conditioning that he was undergoing. He became faster and faster, while his body built up the lean musculature of a runner. By the end of summer, Harry could best Dawlish in a duel one time out of three, and his Occlumency shields were completely impenetrable. Harry also continued to spend some of his free time with Susan, and the two of them slowly became a little more than friends. A few days before the train left to return to Hogwarts, Harry found himself being summoned to Madam Bones's office.

He stepped inside and waited to be acknowledged. He didn't wait long. "Harry, I'm having a couple of Aurors escort you and Susan into Diagon Alley to get your things tomorrow. Also, Albus has put in a request to meet with you before the school year begins. He has been most insistent, and given his status as Headmaster, and Chief Warlock, I strongly suggest that you oblige him."

Harry nodded, "I will meet with him, ma'am, but I won't promise that he will like what I have to say. I have no intention of cow towing to that old fool ever again."

Madam Bones hid a smile with her hand at his remark, "Just keep your wits about you, Harry. Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard, and he is just as intelligent as he is powerful. He isn't someone to make an enemy of lightly."

"Nor am I, Amelia. Nor am I."

Then, Harry gave a formal bow, and walked from the room with a calculated smile on his face.

A/N: Hopefully, all of you continue to enjoy, and as always reviews are appreciated. Happy reading.


	6. Woes of Diagon Alley

Chapter 6:

Woes of Diagon Alley

The next morning, Dawlish walked into the kitchen where Harry and Susan were talking and eating. He nodded to Harry and greeted Susan. "Harry, I will be with the two of you while you go to Diagon Alley this morning. Another Auror will be accompanying us. A bloke named Adams. He know his job, so you don't have to worry about him. He'll be under an invisibility cloak, and I'll walk with you."

Harry shook his head, "It would make more sense if both of you were unseen."

Dawlish shrugged, "I agree, but the DMLE only has a few Invisibility Cloaks, so its difficult to even get one for a mission let alone two. We'll just have to make do."

Harry grinned, "Maybe, maybe not. I'll be right back." Then, Harry took off up the stairs.

Dawlish looked at Susan, "Where is he going?"

Susan shrugged, "I have no idea."

Harry came bounding back down the stairs and into the kitchen a few moments later, and tossed an Invisibility Cloak at Dawlish, "Compliments of the Marauders. Use it well."

Dawlish looked at the cloak in awe, "I can't believe that you have an Invisibility Cloak. The number of these things in the hands of private citizens is very small. They are exorbitantly expensive to commission. About the only thing more expensive is a Pensieve."

"It was my Dad's. I don't know how long its been in the Potter family. So, don't get too attached to it. I'll be expecting that back at the end of the day."

Dawlish nodded, "Well, we better get going. The sooner this day is over with, the happier I'll be."

The first stop after getting to Diagon Alley was to go to Gringotts. Harry stepped up to the closest free goblin, and said, " I'm Harry Potter. I would like to be taken down to my vault, please."

The goblin looked up at him, "Mr. Potter, I believe that the bank manager would like to have a word with you. If you would step to the side, I will have an escort take you to him."

Harry nodded, "That will be fine."

Harry stepped to the side and waited for a few minutes. A goblin came up to him, "Mr. Potter, I presume."

Harry looked down at the goblin, "Yeah, Griphook, its me."

The goblin looked startled, "You know my name?"

"Of course, you took me down to my vault when I was here with Hagrid several years ago."

The goblin gave a toothless smile, "Impressive, Mr. Potter, most impressive."

Harry was escorted into a large office where the walls were decorated with goblin armor and weapons. A large desk made from what appeared to be mahogany stood at the far end of the room. A goblin in what was obviously opulent clothes for their race sat in a raised chair behind the desk.

Upon entering the room, Harry stopped to look around before Griphook bowed to him, and then exited. The goblin behind the desk motioned for Harry to come forward. The goblin stood, "I am Tagnold of the Gringott clan, Mr. Potter. If you would be seated."

Harry sat down warily, and then asked, "If I might inquire, why am I here?"

"I needed to discuss certain things with you, Mr. Potter. Things that I have been told not to tell you, but now that you are almost of age, I believe that you have a right to know regardless of what he wants."

"I assume the he in question is the Headmaster."

Tagnold nodded, "Of course. Dumbledore has done a great deal to insure that you don't know about your family's history or money."

Harry looked confused for a moment, "I thought my family's money was in my vault."

The goblin shook his head, "No, Mr. Potter, that is a trust vault that your parents set up for you to get through school with. The Potter family vault is somewhere else, and you can't access it until you are seventeen. I, however, felt that you should at least know of its existence so that you will be prepared to access it next year."

"Is that the reason you called me in here?"

"Yes, and no. The main reason I called you in here was to discuss your inheritance."

"What inheritance?"

"Your godfather left a will detailing that his entire estate was to go to you. Since Sirius' family never disinherited him, he got everything when his parents died. The entire Black family fortune is now yours. You own all the estates, and have full rights to all the money as soon as you turn seventeen," replied Tagnold.

"What happens to it until I turn seventeen?"

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore has to sign off for you to take anything from the vaults until you are seventeen."

"Can he take money from them without my permission?"

"No, he has no access to the money. He merely has the right to deny you access to it for another year. The same thing is set up with the Potter family vault. So, I merely felt that it was my duty to make you aware of the status quo."

Harry nodded as he stood, "Thank you, Tagnold. I'm certain that this information will be most useful."

The goblin rose, "It has been an honor to speak with you, Mr. Potter."

Harry bowed and then turned to leave the room. Tagnold coughed as he attempted to stifle an exclamation of surprise.

Harry turned back to face him, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, it's the simple fact that in all my years of dealing with wizard kind, you are the first to turn their back on me. No wizard has ever exhibited that level of trust in a goblin."

"That's just stupid. They trust you with their money, but they expect you to stab them in the back. Sometimes I don't think I will ever understand this culture."

"Then, maybe, Mr. Potter, you will be the one to change it."

"Maybe I shall, maybe I shall."

Harry and Susan spent the rest of the day going into the different shops, and Harry even spent some time with the twins in their store. As the day was coming to a close, Harry ran into his least favorite person from Hogwarts. None other than Draco Malfoy.

"So, Potter," Malfoy drawled, "I heard your mutt got killed."

Harry turned a stony gaze to Malfoy, and said, "And you might just join him if you keep opening your mouth, Malfoy. I know I'm going to enjoy the next time I meet your father in combat. You better pray to a god for mercy, Malfoy, because I don't intend to show any."

"You better watch your mouth about my father, Potter. He'll get out of Azkaban, and then he'll come for you."

At that moment, a commotion broke out at the end of the street by Gringotts Bank. As soon as Harry attention was drawn away from Draco, he pulled out his wand, but Harry was quicker.

Harry dropped to the ground as Draco let loose a curse, and it merely shattered a store front window across the street. Harry spun his body to trip Malfoy, and before Malfoy could regain his balance, Harry smashed the back of his fist into Malfoy's face, which slammed his head into the ground and knocked him unconscious.

Harry immediately leapt to his feet and looked over to where Dawlish had come out from under the Cloak. Harry said, "Let's go. It looks like the goblins need our help."

Dawlish grabbed Harry by the shoulder, "We shouldn't get involved in the battle. It violates my orders."

"I don't think so. Your orders are to protect me, and I'm going to fight." Harry wriggled out of Dawlish's grasp, and drew his wand as he ran off down the street.

Dawlish sighed as he turned to Adams, "Detain Malfoy, and stay with Susan. We'll be back."

The Auror ran down the street following his young protégé to find that there were at least thirty Death Eaters assaulting Gringott's Bank. Most of the wizards in the area had fled at the first sign of the attack, but there were a few hardy souls taking potshots at the Death Eaters in an attempt to slow them down. Harry was too far ahead for Dawlish to cover him as he waded into the fray. Dawlish swore as he saw a mass of Goblin Cutting Curses erupt from inside Gringott's. He could also feel that the Anti-Dissaparation Wards had been triggered, and that no aid would be forthcoming. This wasn't exactly a situation that he wanted to find himself in.

Harry had gotten to the battle quickly and quietly, and in his typical gung-ho Gryffindor fashion charged right in. He leaped onto the back of the closest Death Eater and clobbered him over the head hard enough to knock the wizard cold, and then let loose a Concussion Hex that bowled over several nearby Death Eaters.

By this point, the attacking Death Eaters noticed him, and turned to face the new threat. Bellatrix Lestrange cried out, "It's Potter. Take him. The Master will reward us greatly for bringing him the brat."

Harry merely grinned as he began to trade hexes with the nearby Death Eaters, as Dawlish finally caught up with him. The two of them waded through several Death Eaters, while even more of them fell to curses from the goblins, who slowly began to come out of the Bank and press their advantage on the attackers.

Harry was hit by several nasty curses, but the Death Eaters seemed to be restraining themselves from the Unforgivables. Then, Harry came face to face with Bellatrix. He smiled, "So, it seems that Tom has let his little bitch out of her cage once again."

Bellatrix snarled and then chanted, "Crucio!"

Harry sidestepped the curse, and countered, "Aflictato!"

Bellatrix erupted in boils and screamed in agony for a moment. Harry smiled, "I think you will find that I am not as incapable as I was the last time we met."

The two of them squared off to continue the battle, but then both of them felt the wards come crashing down, and Aurors started Apparating in all over the alley. One look at the Ministry's forces coming to bear on them, and the Death Eaters went into full retreat. Bellatrix managed one last sneer, "We will meet again, Potter."

Harry tipped an imaginary hat with his wand in salute, "I look forward to it, Bella."

When the battle was over, Harry stood looking over the carnage, as Tagnold and Amelia Bones walked up to him. Amelia checked him over in distress, "How badly are you hurt, Harry? We need to get you to St. Mungos."

Harry shook his head and held up a hand, "I'm fine. It's just a couple of Cutting Hexes, and none of them hit anything vital. The rest of its just dirt and dust falling on me from the battle. I believe Tagnold has something to say, and then I promise that I will go to St. Mungos," Harry turned to the goblin, "Do you wish something of me, Tagnold?"

The aged goblin nodded, "We goblins have never before owed such a debt to a human, and we will honor this one. I request that you come before the Goblin Council for a meeting before you return to school."

Harry bowed, "I would be honored to do so, Tagnold. Merely send me a message detailing the time and place, and Merlin willing I will be there."

Tagnold returned the bow, before turning and walking back toward the bank and the group of Aurors that were attempting to take statements and clean up the mess.

Harry turned back to find Dawlish and Amelia looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Harry, I've never seen a goblin bow to a human before. That's a sign of respect they don't even show Dumbledore."

"Their opinion of Dumbledore is about as low as mine is, so that's not exactly claiming a great deal." Then, Harry began walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Dawlish called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To Floo to St. Mungos," came drifting back across the crowd as he hurried to catch his charge.

The next morning after Harry finished his exercises, it was Dumbledore and not Dawlish who stepped through the door. Harry grabbed a chair, and sat down, leaning the chair back against the wall, and looked at the Headmaster expectantly.

Dumbledore began almost uncomfortably, "Harry, I've come to clear the air between us…"

Harry muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Dumbledore to hear, "You better have brought a hell of a lot of air freshener."

Dumbledore sighed, "Are you not willing to let the past be the past, and forgive and forget as the Muggles are wont to say?"

"Forgive, certainly. I don't hold you any ill will. However, I can assure you that I will not be forgetting anything that you have done, or failed to do. I will be deciding my own fate and path from now on, and if that doesn't fit in with your little plan, then I guess you're going to have to get used to it."

"Harry, we must present a unified front against Voldemort, and your childish whims are going to cause problems. You must be an adult about this, and sacrifice your anger for the greater good."

Harry simply began laughing at that statement, "You can take your greater good speech and shove it up your ass, old man. I have no intention of ever doing anything for the greater good. I will destroy Voldemort in my own time to save those that I love. The rest of the wizarding world can go to hell."

Harry got up from his chair and stalked from the room without a second glance at the Headmaster.

A/N: Yet another chapter out. The story will go on Hiatus next week because of some wedding stuff that has to be done, so don't expect another chapter for two weeks, and then the posting schedule should resume as normal. Happy reading.


	7. Headed Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 7:

Back to Hogwarts

The next morning Harry received an owl from the goblins requesting his presence before the Goblin High Council at three in the afternoon. He immediately set off to find Madam Bones, and showed her the missive.

She smiled, "I presume that you wish to go."

Harry nodded emphatically, "Of course. I could use all the help I could get against Voldemort. I'm certainly not going to turn down a chance of allying with the goblins."

"You know that the Minister nor Dumbledore are going to exactly be excited about this."

Harry chuckled, "Of course they aren't. But when have I ever let what those two thought dictate my actions? I'll go as planned."

Madam Bones nodded, "I'll arrange for security."

Harry shook his head, "I think it better that I go alone. After what happened yesterday, Voldemort won't be stupid enough to send a Death Eater into Diagon Alley for awhile. He'll know that the Aurors will be on high alert. I'll disguise myself until I get to Gringotts."

"Very well, Harry. I'll trust you to take care of yourself. Susan would never forgive me if I let something happen to you."

Harry grinned, "I have little doubt of that. She wouldn't forgive me either."

Later that afternoon, Harry was being showed into an extremely large chamber. He paused for a moment to look around and whistled in surprise. The top of the room disappeared into obscurity it was so tall. The walls of the room appeared to glow with a soft luminescence that provided the light for the room, while the most dominating feature was the raised semicircle table that appeared to seat seven.

After standing there for a few minutes, another door opened to Harry's left and a group of seven armed goblins marched into the room, followed by seven goblins in ceremonial robes. The robed goblins each took a seat at the table, while the armed goblins each took their place to the right of each chair.

Harry bowed to the High Council, and waited to be spoken to.

After a couple of moments, Tagnold addressed Harry, "You may rise and be seated, Mr. Potter."

Harry did so, and took the seat that appeared next to him.

The goblin in the center of the table spoke next, "My name is Lacknar, and I am head of the Goblin High Council, Mr. Potter. It has come to my attention that we goblins owe you a debt of gratitude. I have called you here to see how we might repay that debt. What would you ask of us?"

Harry replied, "I would ask nothing of the goblins. I only did what I felt that I must, and the goblins owe me no debt. It was my honor to aid your kinsmen."

There was much murmuring in Gobbldygook at this pronouncement. Tagnold smiled at Harry, "Well said, Harry. However, we seek to pay the debt that we see, and have brought you here to offer an alliance between the Goblin nation and the Ministry of Magic. We would like you to be the liaison between our two governments."

Harry stood and bowed, "As honored as I am by your request, I am afraid that I must refuse such a position. I would fail to do the job as it should be done, and that must not come to pass. However, if it pleases the Council I do have a suggestion for a wizard that would do the job as it should be done."

Lacknar nodded sagely, "Whom do you suggest, young wizard?"

"Arthur Weasley. He is a man of integrity, and does not harbor the resentments and prejudices against your kind that are so prevalent in the wizarding world."

"An excellent suggestion, Mr. Potter, and one we will certainly take under advisement."

Harry bowed once again, "Is there anything else that the Council requires of me?"

Tagnold shook his head, "No, Harry, we will begin to deliberate on your suggestion, and send for him if we decide to follow your advice."

"Then, I shall not take up anymore of the Council's valuable time. I wish all of you a profitable day."

Then Harry turned and walked from the room.

Lacknar turned to Tagnold and said, "That wizard bears watching. I was most impressed. He has obviously studied goblin traditions and protocols."

"He is a most intelligent young man, and I look forward to the day that he fully develops his powers. The impudent Lord Voldemort will soon find his match, of that I am certain."

The next morning, Harry arrived at the train platform early with Susan, and quickly stowed his trunk and hers in a compartment, and then the two of them walked hand in hand back out to wait for their friends to show up. The first to arrive was Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott. The obligatory greetings were exchanged amidst much eyebrow raising at the two of them holding hands. Harry directed the two of them to the compartment that he and Susan had claimed, and then continued to wait on the rest of Harry's friends.

While they were waiting, Malfoy swaggered up to them, "Well, Potty, I see that you've managed to find another duffer to lick your coattails."

Harry snorted, "I see that you've managed to buy your way out of trouble once again, Malfoy. I assure you it will be the last time."

Malfoy scoffed, "The Malfoy name is well respected, Potter. You would do well to remember that."

"They can't respect the Malfoys if they're all dead, now can they?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "Is that a threat, Potter?"

Harry smiled viciously, "You can take it however you like. I simply wouldn't suggest crossing me. Now, if you don't mind, I have better things to do than talk to you, and besides the smell you're giving off is beginning to make me ill. So, shoo." Harry accompanied this statement with a dismissive gesture of his hand and then turned to continue watching for his friends as if Malfoy were no longer there.

It was an extreme effort on susan's part not to burst out laughing at Malfoy, but she did allow a small smile to creep onto her face, which just appeared to anger Malfoy even more before he stomped off in a huff.

Neville appeared just afterwards and smiled at the two of them, "Hey, Harry, its good to be going back isn't it?"

Harry returned the grin, "Yes, Neville, it is. I should say that this year will be more fun than the last."

"Yep, no more Umbridge. I wonder who they got to teach defense this year."

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure the old man will tell us at dinner."

Moments before the train was to depart, the Weasleys came rushing in out of breath. Ron ran up and slapped Harry on the back, "Hey, mate. Save us a place on the train, Hermione and I have to go to the bloody prefects meeting."

Ron's mother and Hermione simultaneously scolded, "Language, Ronald."

Harry chuckled and grabbed Ron and Hermione's trunks and hoisted them onto the train, as Ginny followed the pair towards the compartment with her eyes flashing darkly.

About an hour later, Ron and Hermione came into the compartment from the prefects meeting to find a compartment full of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Ernie had a roaring game of Exploding Snap going. Hermione sniffed disdainfully, while Ron laughed and said, "Hey deal me into the next hand guys."

Harry reached over and slapped Ron on the back as his cards exploded in his hand. "I guess the next hand is starting now," he commented dryly.

Everyone laughed, but Hermione who took the interruption in the game to begin her normal behavior, "Harry, I think we need to talk."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her as he proceeded to deal the cards for the next hand, "So, talk. No one is going to stop you."

Hermione looked meaningfully around at the others in the room and repeated, "No, Harry, we need to talk."

Harry shrugged, "Everyone here are DA members, and I have no intention of keeping them in the dark about things, so if you have something to say about the old man and his bird club, then come out and say it in front of everyone."

Ernie and Hannah looked at Harry quizzically and asked, "Bird Club?"

Ron laughed, "That's Harry's nickname for the Order of the Phoenix. It's a group that Dumbledore leads to help him spy on You-Know-Who."

"Ronald, you know what the Headmaster said about keeping that information quiet. You shouldn't have said that to them. I have to go let Professor Dumbledore know that they will all need to be Memory Charmed," snapped Hermione.

Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Ernie looked at each other apprehensively before Harry raised a hand to halt the conversation, "No one is going to be Memory Charmed. If the old man even thinks about it, I will have him before the Ministry on charges so fast his head will spin. If he thinks that he can Memory Charm the knowledge that they were Memory Charmed from me, well, I would just like to see him try."

"What does that mean?" asked Ron.

"You can't Memory Charm an Occlumens, Ron. We can protect our memories from the charm, so that it doesn't work."

Hermione scoffed, "Harry, I hardly think that taking lessons from Professor Snape counts you as a true Occlumens. You said yourself that you didn't learn much from him."

"No, I didn't learn much from old Snape, but I did learn plenty from the Auror that I took Occlumency lessons from all summer long."

As this vein dried up, Hermione again pounced on Ron, "Ron, you still shouldn't have said anything about the Order in front of them. You know what the Headmaster said."

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, Hermione, I reckon I do know what the Headmaster said. That doesn't mean that I think he's right, and if you will remember the conversation, you will also remember that I never agreed to anything. You just said, 'Of course, professor' and assumed that I would mindlessly follow along. I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but I am perfectly capable of thinking for myself, and I agree with Harry on this one. The more people that know the better."

Hermione huffed, and then turned to Harry, "Well, you should at least apologize to the Headmaster for the way you spoke to him. He told us what happened this summer."

"If the esteemed Headmaster has a problem with the way I spoke to him, then you can take him another little message. You can tell the old man I said to kiss my ass."

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating, but I have been swamped with work and wedding plans. I will do my best to get back on track as most of the stuff is done, but it still may be two weeks on the next update. Keep your fingers crossed for me. Happy reading.


	8. The Headmaster

Chapter 8:

The Headmaster

The Hogwart's Express settled to a stop at Hogsmeade station, and the group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors got out with a sullen Hermione following behind. They talked and joked all the way up to the castle as they anticipated the Welcoming Feast. The students all settled down into their seats as Professor McGonagall brought in the first Years. The Sorting Hat commenced with its song, and then the Sorting began. After the first years had all been seated, Dumbledore stood up, "I'm sure the announcements can wait until we've all thoroughly enjoyed the meal, so without further ado, tuck in."

The students fell to their meal with gusto, and soon not a crumb was spared as they devoured the meal. When all were done, Dumbledore stood again., "Now, to the start of term announcements. For the new students, welcome to Hogwarts, for the returning students, welcome back. As always the Forbidden Forest is strictly that, forbidden. Mr. Filch would again like me to remind you that using magic in the corridors between classes is against the rules, and the banned object list has increased in size greatly due to the recent opening of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Also, with the threat of a returned Voldemort, security has been increased over the castle. We have Aurors stationed as guards at the entrances, and they will be periodically roaming the castle. Any infraction considered to be dangerous to other students will be punished with expulsion. Hogsmeade visits will not be announced until the morning that you are going to avoid an attempt by Voldemort to attack the students while they are exposed, and certain other precautions will most likely come into effect, and you will be notified of those accordingly. And now, to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I present Professor Widget." The students clapped politely to the new professor, who merely smiled at the assembly. Dumbledore continued, "So, sleep well. Prefects if you would take the first years to their dormitories."

As Harry stood up to leave, Professor McGonagall's hand landed on his shoulder, "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to have a word with you."

Harry snorted, "I'm sure he does."

Harry followed her up to the gargoyle, where she gave the password, "Payday," and then proceeded to walk up the stairs. The two of them arrived in the Headmaster's office to find it empty. McGonagall pointed to a seat, "The Headmaster will be with you shortly. " Then she turned to leave.

Harry stopped her, "I take it you aren't staying for our meeting."

McGonagall shook her head, "The Headmaster intimated that he would like to speak with you alone."

Harry snorted, "In other words, he doesn't want any witnesses, so that he can deny whatever load of bull he tries to pawn off on me. I understand."

McGonagall huffed indignantly, "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has never attempted to pawn off bull as you so coarsely put it."

Harry smirked, "If you believe that, Professor, then you don't know the Headmaster half as well as you think you do. For that is what he has done with me from day one, and that is the way it will remain, I'm certain, as the Headmaster has no desire for me to become knowledgeable of my place and power in wizarding society."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, "How dare you accuse him of such?"

"How dare I? Well, would it interest you to know, that I had no idea that the Potters had another vault besides the one I've been given access to until this summer? Did you know that the Headmaster kept from me the fact that I hold a hereditary seat on the Wizengamot? Did you know that the Headmaster has stopped the goblins from admissing Sirius Black's will until I am seventeen so that he can block my access to my inheritance even further? That is how I dare. I have accused the Headmaster of nothing but being complicit in the plots within plots that circle around inside that devious little brain of his. Of course, the Headmaster will argue that everything he has done was done for the greater good, but you'll excuse me if I scoff at the fact that the Headmaster has the right to decide what the greater good is. In addition to that I find the idea of doing something just for the greater good to be seriously lacking, because the rest of the world needs to take care of themselves. If they can't, then let the Death Eaters have them."

The Headmaster stepped into the room, "Harry, I'm somewhat disappointed in you. It is our duty to protect those that can't protect themselves."

Harry snorted, "You may see that as your duty, Headmaster, but I have no such desire anymore. I think that instead of attempting to cure the problem, we should just cut out the root."

Dumbledore's eyebrows went into his hairline, "And how would you go about that?"

"Kill the bastards before they become powerful enough to cause havoc. You have the entire next generation of dark wizards underfoot here in the castle, and you let them run completely amok with your resident Death Eater covering for them in every way."

"Professor Snape's role is not open for discussion, Mr. Potter."

"Of course it isn't, but it won't be much of a role. The first time I see him in battle, you'll be looking for a new Potions Master. I intend to show no quarter."

"Professor Snape is a vital part of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry, you can not intentionally antagonize him."

"I am not part of your precious Order, Headmaster, nor will I be while you are in charge of it. I have no faith in your leadership, and I have no trust or confidence in you personally."

"You will remember to whom you are speaking, young man. I am the Headmaster of this school, and you will show the proper respect."

"A school that I will no longer be a student of if we ever have another conversation such as this one, Headmaster. I will leave Hogwarts and Britain to Voldemort if it suits my fancy. Once he's killed you, and the others in this society I find distasteful, I can always come back and finish him off."

Dumbledore recoiled in horror from the young man in front of him, "What could have possibly turned you this much against your own countrymen, Harry?"

Harry sneered, "That honor lies solely with you, Headmaster. Good evening."

As Harry was stepping toward the exit, Dumbledore called out after him, "Wait, Harry, there is one more thing that we need to discuss."

Harry turned back toward the Headmaster with a glower. "Yes?"

As he did so the door behind him opened, and Snape stepped into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid that you must re-begin your Occlumency training with Severus."

"No."

Dumbledore seemed taken aback, "Harry, I know that even though you are at odds with me right now, you must see the significance of your Occlumency training. It is imperative that you learn to protect your mind from Voldemort."

Harry snorted, "On that we agree, since it is painfully obvious, but I refuse to take Occlumency lessons from him." Harry jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Snape to emphasize his point.

"Harry, I realize that you and Professor Snape don't get along but in the interests of the greater good you should learn to work together…"

Dumbledore trailed off as Harry burst out laughing, "I believe we've been over what I think of the greater good speech, Headmaster, and I can assure you that the enmity between Snivellus and I goes much deeper than that. He hates me because I represent everything that he will never have, and I hate him because he's a greasy Death Eater that licks Voldemort's boots."

Dumbledore stood in anger at Harry, as Snape whipped out his wand and threw a curse at Harry. A curse that hit Dumbledore as Harry easily sidestepped it, and counter with a quick Body Bind that left Severus lying on the ground. Then, he turned to look in amusement as the Headmaster writhed on the ground before managing to counter the Explosive Boil Hex that Snape had put him under. Dumbledore rose from the ground with a righteous fury that even had McGonagall shivering, but Harry merely stared back at him implacably, and calmly buffed his nails against his shirt, as Dumbledore struggled to master his anger before speaking, "Mr. Potter, I can not allow you to antagonize the staff in such a way…"

He yet again trailed off as Harry interrupted him, "I don't antagonize the faculty. My mere presence antagonizes your pet Death Eater, and I won't apologize for that. I have an excellent relationship with the rest of the faculty, as I know they are all on the right side."

"I trust Professor Snape, and that…"

Harry interrupted him yet again, "But I don't, and since I don't trust you either, then I doubt even you could expect me to take your word at face value. To continue our earlier conversation, and the reason your vaunted Potions Master is here, I refuse to take Occlumency lessons from him or anyone else that you procure, as their motives would be suspect. My Occlumency is adequate for the time being, and if I deem it is necessary for me to become more proficient, then I will petition my guardian to hire a tutor for me that is outside your influence, Headmaster. Now, good night." Then, Harry stalked from the room.

A/N: Sorry, for the long wait, but the Wedding is over with. I am officially a husband. My computer is on the fritz, so I'm having to use my wife's computer for the time being, so I don't know how consistent updates are going to be, but I'm going to try to sneak a few minutes in each day, and I'll see if I can't get back to a once a week post. Happy reading.


	9. Time at Hogwarts

Chapter 9:

Time at Hogwarts

Several hours later, Snape had Apparated to the meeting point with Wormtail and awaited his would-be cohort. Pettigrew arrived and performed the necessary scan for tracking charms and then the two of them took the proffered Portkey back to their master. Snape kneeled before Voldemort and nodded to Lucius as he rose. Voldemort smiled and asked, "So what do you have to report, young Severus?

Snape began his report, "Master, the split between Dumbledore and Potter is very real, the two of them were practically at each other's throats."

"How do you know that this isn't some diversionary tactic?" asked Pettigrew

Snape shrugged, "I don't for absolute certain, but the Headmaster trusts me as he does few others and he has expressed increasing concern about the rift between the two of them. He believes that the only way Potter can fulfill the Prophecy is with his guidance. The fool's vanity is only surpassed by his age. Also in my Occlumency tutoring of Potter, I delved into his mind quite frequently and I found that he is a horrible liar and his open disdain for the headmaster is very apparent. He doesn't even attempt to hide it and he has numerous reasons to dislike the headmaster as he has discovered many things about his past and his heritage that the headmaster has kept hidden from him."

Voldemort cackled, "Excellent! This plays into my plans perfectly. How about Potter? Would he be amenable to joining us now?"

Snape shook his head, "I think not, my Lord. The five people Potter hates most on this earth are Bellatrix myself, Pettigrew, Dumbledore, and you. I do think that he would be acceptable to a deal, however."

Lucius finally entered the conversation, "What do you mean by a deal?"

"I believe if we were to agree to leave his friends alone that he would step aside and let us do with the rest of the wizarding world as we choose. He could care less about them at this point. He has intimated that he holds most of the wizarding world in contempt. Since we know Potter is the only one capable of defeating you, Master, I think it would behoove us to make such a deal.

Voldemort nodded thoughtfully, "Not yet, Severus. I want to watch this play out for a while longer, and then we will see where things lie. You will do all you can to foment Potter's distrust of the doddering old fool."

Peter smirked, "That should be easy for him to do. All he has to do is continue to maintain the old man's confidence and that will be enough to keep Potter against him."

"Indeed, Wormtail, Indeed."

Harry's first week of classes certainly left something to be desired. His disdain for anyone who agreed with Dumbledore was made obvious during his first Transfiguration lesson of the year. McGonagall entered the class and walked to the front of the room. She turned to the class and say it, "our main focus this term in Transfiguration is to begin conjuring objects. All of you have shown a proficiency in Transfiguration to get into that any deputy class. The headmaster…"

She paused as Harry snorted and then turned it into a fake cough at a look from her. Then, Hermione shot him a dirty look as McGonagall continued the lecture.

Later in the day in Herbology, Harry's girl interests were also made known as the pair off at a table with Neville and Susan and Herbology, rather than sitting with Ron and Hermione. This also earned him a dirty look from Hermione and a wink from Ron.

That evening at dinner, Neville broached the subject, "So, Harry when are we going to get started on the D.A. again?"

Harry turned Neville, "I wanted to wait until I got to see how this Professor's Widget was in defense class, and till the Quidditch practice schedule was set. Then, we will know what evening people will be available."

Hermione obviously had to put her two sense in, "You've asked the headmaster about continuing the D. A. haven't you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "I have no intention of asking the old man anything, Hermione. If he has problem with what I'm doing, he can come stop me. It's not like the old fool isn't aware of everything that happens in this castle anyway."

Early the next morning, Hermione went to the Headmaster's office for her first debriefing of the year. She began before the Headmaster even had a moment to ask a question, "Headmaster, I'm worried about Harry. He has such an attitude about you that was never there before. This confrontational facade that he has put on isn't good for him. He needs to look to you for guidance."

Dumbledore smiled. It seemed he would need to do little to steer Miss Granger to his way of things. "Miss Granger, I have also noticed his increasing scorn of me. It has worried me as well, and I propose that you keep an eye on them for me. I dare say that Harry will not join Voldemort, but I am worried about him delving into the dark arts and becoming Voldemort's replacement."

Hermione quickly agreed to watch Harry, and report back to the headmaster on anything that she found suspicious. As she exited the headmaster's office, Hermione failed to notice Ginny standing In the corridor with a dark look on her face.

The next day Harry entered his first DADA class, and sat down to await the new professor with his friends. A few moments later Professor Widget entered the room. He smiled easily at the group and then took roll. "Welcome to the first day of Defense against the Dark Arts. Since you lot seem to have had a different teacher every year, I figured that I would test your dueling ability by having a few practice duels against each of you. Since this term is to mostly be about spell tactics and ways to incapacitate an attacker without doing lasting injury, I thought judging your aptitude would be a good way to spend the first few class sessions. So, who would like to go first?"

Neville Longbottom raised his hand, "I will, sir, but first I would like to ask what your dueling expertise consist of?"

Widget to smile, "Certainly, Mr. Longbottom. I was an Auror for seven years during the first rise of You-Know-Who. I retired after he was defeated and have been spending my time writing books on the subject of defense, and a treatise on shielding spells from around the world."

Neville nodded and walked to the front of the class, and assumed a dueling position. Widget copied him, and then the two battled. Neville opened the exchange with a stunner, but it was easily deflected, and then Neville opened up with a barrage of spells that were just as easily deflected with Widget only returning fire when Neville paused to catch his breath. A few such follies soon found Neville trussed up with magical rope while Widget held his wand. He released Neville, and then handed him back his wand while most of the class applauded Neville's efforts.

Widget turn back to the class, and asked, "Who's next?"

Most of the D.A. turned their attention to Harry, who merely lounged back in his chair like the devil at rest. Widget followed their eyes and said, "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that the rest of the class feel that you should take a shot at me? Is that your liking?"

Harry shrugged, "I may as well get it over with, but I didn't think it appropriate to beat the professor on his first day. However, If they wish for a show, then they shall have one."

The professor looked amused at what he saw as false teenage bravado, but once the two took their stances, and bowed, Harry merely stood and waited for Widget to make the first move, which disturbed the professor. His main strength was shielding until he wore his opponent down, and by doing nothing Harry was taking that away from him. It became obvious almost immediately that Harry would wait him out, so Widget went on the offensive with a shackling spell that a simple Protego would not stop, it required a more advanced shield that the professor presumed Harry did not know.

However, he was not to discover if Harry knew a better shielding spell, as Harry simply stepped to the left while twirling his wand in an arc to leave it pointed down and to his right. Widget was perplexed, but decided to try a combination by throwing a stunner and a shackling spell. Harry brought up a shield without an Incantation to reflect the stunner back at Widget, and stepped to the right and kicked his foot in an arc at the ground.

Widget easily blocked the reflected stunner, but as he brought his attention back to bear on Harry, the transparent stone that Harry conjured in the first exchange and kicked at him in the second struck him in the forehead. As he staggered from the blow, Harry took three steps forward, snatched Widget's wand from his hand, knocked him to the ground with a quick leg sweep, and then incapacitated him with a full body bind.

Harry then dropped the professor's wand on his chest, and quickly returned to his seat while canceling the body bind over his shoulder.

The professor gingerly got to his feet and smiled ruefully, "That ladies and gentlemen is what happens when you underestimate your opponent. 20 points to Gryffindor for your dueling skills, Mr. Potter."

A/N: Well, here's another chapter out without the delay of the last one. Hopefully, the next intermission will be even shorter. Happy reading.


	10. Return of the DA

Chapter 10:

Conflict Over the D.A.

Over the next few days Hogwart's became a hub of activity as rumors of Harry's defeat of Professor Widget in Defense class spread around the school. It was no surprise to Harry that by lunch on Thursday, Dumbledore was requesting his presence in his office. Harry took a deep breath before he entered the headmaster's office, then he stepped inside to be confronted by a panel of Order members. Harry chuckled, "Well, it seems if you got most of your bird club together, old man?"

Dumbledore shrugged resignedly, "I felt that the presence of the Order would make you realize the seriousness of your actions."

Harry snorted, "What actions?"

Dumbledore replied, "Your disdain for all the professors and then your showing off and playacting in defense class make it very obvious that you hold me in contempt. It is dangerous for you to show off such contempt and such abilities. You need not give Voldemort anymore weapons against you."

Harry flopped into a seat in the headmaster's office, "I don't care about giving Voldemort weapons, old man. Quite frankly I have no immediate intentions of defying Voldemort. He can do as he pleases for all I care."

Dumbledore became agitated, "Harry, you cannot be serious about leaving the wizarding world to such a fate."

McGonagall interrupted before Harry could speak, "What do you mean by Harry leaving the wizarding world to its fate? I know the poor boy has been on the end of Voldemort schemes far more than any other, but that doesn't mean it's his responsibility to destroy Voldemort."

Harry began laughing, "You mean to tell me you haven't told the Order about the prophecy yet, old man?"

Moody immediately turned to Dumbledore with an incredulous look and a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "What prophecy, Albus?"

Albus sighed, "I felt no need for anyone else to know. However, it seems that all of you have a right to know now. Many of you have wondered why I hired Sybyll Trelawney as the Divination Professor here. When I went to interview her for the position, she gave a real prophecy involving Voldemort. I won't go into the exact details but basically the prophecy said that there would be a baby born with the power to destroy Voldemort. With the criteria that the prophecy gave for the baby, I concluded that Harry was the child of prophecy and took measures to protect him."

McGonagall gasped, "That's why you left him with a Dursley's." She turned to Harry and said apologetically, "Harry I'm so sorry. I told him not to leave you with those people."

Harry shrugged, "Not to worry, all of that's over now and I won't be going back to the Dursley."

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, "We still must return to the issue at hand. Harry, you cannot go around blatantly showing disdain for your professors. Also, it's dangerous to show any advanced abilities. Voldemort would pick up on such a thing and be more prepared for you."

Harry snorted, "Voldemort is already going to be prepared for me since you've got his spy right here in your midst."

Everyone gasped and Dumbledore asked, "Do you know who the spy is, Harry?"

"Of course I know who the spy is. I've told you a thousand times." Then Harry jerked his thumb over to point at Snape.

Dumbledore sighed yet again, "Harry, you must stop accusing Snape. I told you repeatedly that I trust him."

Harry replied, "And I've told you repeatedly that I don't trust you, old man. Now, I believe this conversation is done." Harry rose to leave but stopped as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry, you still don't understand the ramifications of your actions."

"Then expel me if that's not to your liking."

Harry then proceeded to walk out the door slamming it behind him and leaving no room for any other argument.

The next several days were clear of confrontation for Harry as he prepared for the first DA meeting of the year. It was with something approaching joy that he entered the Room of Requirement, and prepared for the first lesson. A few moments later the DA members began arriving. As they chattered, Harry took his place at the front of the room. He cleared his throat to gain their attention, "Welcome to the new year of the D.A. I'm happy to see everyone didn't leave Hogwart's back from last year and to the new faces, welcome. We're going to begin this evening with working on stunning and shielding spells. Shielding will most assuredly save your life in a battle with a Death Eater. Stunning spells are extremely useful for incapacitating your opponents, however you must beware of their limitations. Any ally can simply Enervate someone you stunned. So pair off, and let's begin."

The class was going well until Draco Malfoy and his henchmen walked through the door. Harry looked up to catch Draco's eye, "I don't think so, Malfoy. You're not remotely welcome here. We have a policy against Death Eater babies."

Malfoy protested, "You can't keep us from coming here."

Harry chuckled, "I most assuredly can."

At that moment Snape and Dumbledore stepped through the door directly behind Draco and the other Slytherins, "I'm afraid that you will have to let Draco and the others enter. You can't exclude people from the club based on their house affiliation."

Harry laughed and pointed, "As you can see there are Slytherins in the room. So my exclusionary principles have nothing to do with their house affiliation. I simply don't want them here because they're slimy snakes who lick Voldemort's boots."

Dumbledore sighed, "That was completely unnecessary, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid you have no choice in this matter."

Harry snorted, "I'm afraid you don't realize that I most assuredly do have a choice. So I suggest you find someone else to lead the DA because if he's involved I won't." Then, Harry simply walked from the room with the rest of the D.A. following him, each of them passing Dumbledore, Snape, and Draco with a look of scorn on their faces."

A.N: Well, ladies and gentlemen it appears that I'm back. I finally have my new computer, and hopefully I will be able to resume posting at a more regular rate. As always, happy reading, and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
